


The Fuck Machine

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [498]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Fucking Machines, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Underage - Freeform, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write a teenchester fic where dean is driving the impala while Sam is in the passenger seat getting fucked by like a fucking machine thing and dean is able to adjust the speeds and Sam is whimpering and begging and dean just keeps saying good boy, good boy baby, etc. thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fuck Machine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on here, please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com as an ask, or as an anonymous submit. Thanks.

Sam whimpered softly as the machine fucked into him again, filling him up over and over, the fake head of the dildo pressing perfectly against his prostate.

Dean grinned as he drove down the road. The fuck machine had been the best idea he had while he and Sam drove down the road for a while.

“Dean….oh god. Pull over. I want your cock Dean.” Sam moaned. The seat was settled back, so Sam was lying down, and the fuck machine had the best angle of Sam’s ass. “ _Deeee-eean_.” Sam whined.

“I promise, as soon as we get to the hotel, I’ll fuck that ass, Sammy. Fill you all up with cock and come.” Dean promises. “You’re doing so fucking well, baby boy.”

“Dean!” Sam gasped, as the fuck machine started to speed. Dean chuckled, as he pressed a button on the remote to make the machine work faster.

“Fuck, so hot for me, baby. So fucking good.” Dean grunted, casually freeing his hard cock. Sam moaned, whimpering as he gripped his thighs.

“I wanna touch myself.” Sam moaned. “Dean. Lemme touch myself. Please, please.” He begged.

“Keep holding on. We’re almost back to the motel. Fuck, I’m just imagining fucking into that sweet ass of yours.”

“Oh, god, Dean…. _Dean_ , fuck!” Sam whimpered, pink lips parted, eyes glazing over from the bliss.

“So good, baby. My good baby brother.” Dean praised. One of his hands moved down to his cock, stoking lightly, and Sam whined, eyes rolling as the dildo fucked into him, and Dean watched Sam’s hips roll out of the corner of his eye.

“Fucking yourself on that dildo, Sammy? Imagining it’s my cock?”

“Dean…I’m not gonna last until the motel.” Sam whimpered.

“Try for me, Sammy? Try for you big brother?” Dean asked. “Hold on as long as you can, baby. You’re doing so good Sam.”

“Fuck Dean…wanna be your good boy.”

“You are Sammy.” Dean grinned. “You’re my good boy. So fucking good.” Dean said, making the fuck machine move a little faster, listening to Sam’s moans and cries with a grin on his face.


End file.
